


There's only so much you can do to heal a broken heart...

by SparkleMeow



Series: no broken hearts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicide, i'm projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/pseuds/SparkleMeow
Summary: Yuuri left him.





	There's only so much you can do to heal a broken heart...

Yuuri left him.  

He just stood up, and walked out the door. 

" _You're just too much,"_ he said, as he turned around, walked out the door, and left. 

He left Viktor. 

Viktor sat alone in his empty apartment. Leaning against the closed door. He had cried. A lot. He had cried until there were no more tears left, until his voice was sore from all the screaming, all the sobbing. He had begged for him to come back, but none of it worked. Yuuri was gone. Yuuri wasn't coming back to him. 

Ever. 

Makkachin came in, providing warmth and comfort. Not even that made Viktor feel better. He simply pulled the dog into an embrace, burying his face in the dog's soft fur in an attempt to find comfort.  And he cried.  

After long hours of agony, he fell asleep, on the cold tile floor. He hoped it was all just a dream, a terrible nightmare. That he would wake up in Yuuri's arms, and Yuuri would comfort him as he cried. But it wasn't a dream. This was real. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. 

Alone, with no one but Makkachin to keep him company. His body lacked the warmth, the feeling of Yuuri's body next to his. A few hot tears leaked from his eyes as he dreamed of being with his love.  

His days became an endless cycle of tears and pain. Viktor stopped skating. Viktor stopped leaving the house. He didn't speak to anyone. He stopped eating. Stopped caring. He didn't unlock his phone. He was alone, isolated from the outside world. Yurio came in a few times, to walk Makkachin, and to convince Viktor that it wasn't over. For Viktor, it was. There was no point. Yuuri was his love, his life, his only one. 

Willing himself to get up, he walked into the kitchen. Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of painkillers. Pouring some into his hand, he stopped to think. No one would care. He brought the hand up to his mouth. 

_"Goodbye..."_

There's only so much you can do to heal a broken heart... _  
_


End file.
